


The Perfect Endless Night

by ToriWritesStories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Lexa, Blushing, Clexa, F/F, Florida, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Late night adventure, Miami, Mild Smut, One Shot, Sexual Content, getting over breakups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriWritesStories/pseuds/ToriWritesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has been having a pretty bad summer, what with her childhood best friend moving out of Miami, and her boyfriend cheating on her. Days before her senior year is due to start, she's ready to wallow for hours, but her newest neighbor, Lexa, who she's only met a handful of times, spontaneously shows up at her window, inviting her out for a night for both of them to forget the problems that have caused their bad summers. It's a crazy, endless night, but it's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Endless Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4:10 AM as I'm writing this note. I started this 9k words one-shot at midnight. I finished it at 4AM. I've been nonstop writing this (that's a lie, I stopped briefly twice, but that's it), because I couldn't not finish it. It's the kind of thing that I'll only have motivation to write at one point in time, and if I waited until tomorrow morning to finish it, there's no way it would've been finished up to par with the way it ends. So yea, it's a one shot, but it's probably the best one shot I've ever written. (I've written only 3 one shots ever, and they were all like a year ago, so I guess that doesn't say much).  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! It was fun to write!
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Saturday, August 20th, 2016 – the last Saturday of summer vacation before senior year at Arcus High School. Before the beginning of the end of the best time of Clarke Griffin's life – at least that's what it felt like it would be. Granted, the past summer had been full of both ups and downs.

Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes, Clarke's best friends, were walking with her along the sidewalk outside of the carnival that they had been at for the whole day. Octavia was currently trying to convince Clarke that they should go to one of the big parties that was happening in her neighborhood. Clarke, however, was tired.

“It's already been such a long day, you really wanna go to a party?” Clarke asked her best friends, raising both of her eyebrows.

“It's not even six o'clock yet!” Octavia exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. “We go to the party and if it blows, we go see a movie. It's the last Saturday before senior year starts, Clarke. We have to do _something_ fun.”

“I just don't feel up to it,” the blonde said, feeling bad when she saw Raven's expression fall.

“You can't let your breakup with Finn haunt you forever, Clarke,” the brunette said, hands on her hips. “Trust me. It'll eat you up for a couple of weeks, but you'll get over it. He's not worth it. I promise. You might as well just try to get over it now.”

Clarke was shaking her head. “I can't, guys. I'm gonna go home. I'll see you Monday.” Giving her friends a quick wave, she slid into the driver's seat of her car.

Her summer, actually, had been extremely weird.

At the start of it, her childhood best friend, Wells Jaha, had moved out of his house next door to hers and went all the way across the country. Admittedly, she hadn't spent a whole lot of time with him throughout high school, but it was sad to see him go. A different family, obviously, moved into his house a few days later. It was a weird family, at least from what Clarke had seen. Two parents who worked a lot with two kids – one going to college about an hour away, and another Clarke's age. The one her age was named Lexa, and Clarke had seen her a handful of times. They'd had a number of brief conversations, but Clarke by no means knew the girl well. They hadn't really clicked at all. Plus, Lexa was quiet, and in the times that they had talked, Clarke had felt like she was the sole force behind the conversation.

It didn't bother her that she didn't really know the girl living next door to her, though. Her summer had proceeded completely normally, and despite her childhood best friend being gone, her current best friends made the beginning of her summer pretty amazing. Also, her boyfriend Finn Collins had made it pretty nice.

They'd had their first time together after one of the first parties they'd gone to during the summer, after being together for two months.

Two months after that, just a few weeks before the last Saturday of summer, she went over to his house early in the morning and found him naked in his bed, wrapped up in his blankets with another girl.

From then on, her summer had been full of many more downs than ups. Octavia and Raven had done as much as they could to keep her positive, but there just came a point that she had to stop trying to pretend like she was okay.

She drove back to her house pretty quickly, and by the time the clock hit six, she was collapsing onto her bed in an exhausted heap. The carnival had been lots of fun, but walking around for hours took a toll on her – she wasn't used to being so active in one day. The most she was used to was walking from Octavia's house down to the beach. It was a ten minute walk. Perks of living in Miami.

She decide that it would benefit her to take a nap and wake up later to eat and stay up a bit before finally actually going to bed. She got up off of the mattress and went to turn off her light for the nap, but suddenly heard a knock from her window.

Turning her head took peer at her window, she immediately saw a crouched form of a girl on her rooftop. After a moment, she identified the girl as Lexa. What the hell was her neighbor doing on her roof?

She went to her window and slid it open. “Lexa?” The brunette didn't answer, instead sliding into Clarke's room without permission. “What are you doing?”

“You need to come with me,” Lexa said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Uh, okay, what are you talking about? I don't feel like going anywhere.”

Lexa was shaking her head. “You're having a bad summer, right?”

“No?” Lexa narrowed her eyes at the shaky response. “I mean, it's not amazing. How would you even know? We haven't even talked since the end of June. You barely even know me.”

“Me and one of my friends were at the carnival today,” Lexa offered as a sketchy explanation. When she said nothing else, Clarke raised a single eyebrow.

“Okay. And?”

“And, I'm having a pretty bad summer, too,” Lexa expanded, suddenly reaching outside of Clarke's open window and retrieving a drawstring bag, “and I have a solution for both of us.”

“Oh yeah?” Clarke asked, unbelieving. She watched Lexa pull the bag open and produce a silver flask. Her blue eyes widened slightly. Lexa hadn't ever come off to her as someone who would drink. “I'm assuming that's something stronger than soda.”

“Come on, don't you want to do something exciting before you're stuck in another whirlwind year of high school?” Lexa asked, quirking up a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Clarke hadn't ever noticed before, but Lexa was actually quite pretty. Especially right now – it looked like she'd maybe left the carnival earlier than Clarke had and had gone home to redo her makeup. The blonde wondered if maybe she'd been planning to go to one of the parties happening around town and then had abandoned the plan, or if she was intentionally made up. Despite her prettied up face, though, she was wearing simple clothes – very short black shorts and a loose tank top, with a flannel tied around her waist.

Clarke felt herself sigh, and then she asked, “Okay, where are we going?”

“Who knows, and who cares?” Lexa answered, unscrewing the flask and passing it to the blonde, who took a drink of the disgusting alcohol without hesitation. She passed it back, but the brunette didn't sip any of it. “Come on.”

Clarke's parents weren't home, so they left her house through the front door rather than the window, and the blonde followed Lexa to the girl's car, parked in the next door driveway. “We're not going to that party a few streets away, are we?”

“Not if you don't want to,” Lexa said, and the blonde let out a relieved breath. She did not want to run into her friends after abandoning them.

They were silent while Lexa drove the first stretch of their adventure, but Clarke's mind wasn't. She had tens of questions running through her head, wondering if she should ask any of them. Why was Lexa having a bad summer? How did Lexa know what was going on with Clarke? Where the fuck were they going?

Her question was answered when she saw where they were approaching – Zoo Miami. Clarke hadn't been to the zoo since she was about twelve. “The zoo?” Clarke asked, looking at Lexa, whose eyes were on the road.

She shrugged.

“It's closed.”

“So?” Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow. Clarke didn't say anything else as Lexa parked down the road from the sealed gates. When they got out of the car, Lexa swung the drawstring bag over her shoulder and started toward the wall that bordered the zoo, a ways away from the actual entrance.

“You're crazy,” Clarke finally stated, catching up with the brunette. “How on earth do you expect us to get in there? And why do we care?”

“If you want to have a boring night, we can go to some stupid party and take tequila shots all night until we can't see straight, and fall asleep on the sidewalk on our way home,” Lexa offered dryly. “I, however, would like to actually do something interesting.”

“And your idea of interesting is illegal?” Clarke muttered under her breath, but Lexa wasn't paying attention to her, instead just examining the wall in between them and the zoo.

“Here,” she said, walking down it a little until they reached a slightly older looking part of the wall. “You'd think they'd have better security here than just a stone wall.” Clarke watched as Lexa put her foot in a small foot hole that she found. She climbed the wall in a matter of second, and soon, she was straddling the top of it. “You coming?”

Clarke swallowed thickly and then moved to follow Lexa's motions. She struggled a bit more than the brunette, but by the time she got to the top of the wall, Lexa was standing on the ground on the other side. “You're ridiculous.”

“Hurry up,” Lexa pressed, and Clarke carefully swung her second leg over the wall and dropped down next to her neighbor. “Any animals you wanna see?”

“I don't know, I haven't been here in like six years,” Clarke muttered.

Lexa looked the blonde up and down for a moment, and Clarke wiggled a bit uncomfortably under the intense green gaze. “Well come on, I want to see the cats.” Clarke ended up following Lexa through the empty zoo. It was still somewhat bright out, as it wasn't even seven yet, and it was summertime in Miami. However, with all of the zoo lights off, it felt like it was later.

When they reached the great cats, Clarke actually found herself staring at them in awe. “Whoa.” Her eyes were on the huge tigers that were curled up, napping lazily in the dimming light of the sun.

“I visited Miami once or twice when I was younger,” Lexa said, drawing the blonde's attention, “and came here during my second visit. I just remember this place being one of my favorite spots.”

“Where did you live before Miami?”

“Orlando,” Lexa answered, not looking at Clarke even though blue eyes were focused on her. “It was better there. There aren't enough decent people here.”

“Wow, thanks,” Clarke deadpanned, leaning against the chain link fence that surrounded the tiger's pen. Lexa finally looked over at her, with soft green eyes that made Clarke's heart flutter for some reason.

“I left a lot of people in Orlando – people who meant a lot to me. I spent most of my summer wishing I was there,” Lexa stated.

“Sounds like you're not even giving Miami a chance,” Clarke commented, but then the other girl averted her eyes back to the cats.

“Do you ever think of what it would be like if you lived the life of something like a tiger? Not in a zoo, though. You wouldn't have to worry about doing things that would lead to people judging you. You just hunt for food, take care of yourself and your family. Run free and not worry about everything that's going on around you,” Lexa mused.

Clarke watched Lexa with interest. She'd never seen the brunette talk this much. When Clarke didn't answer the question, green eyes refocused on the blonde again. “I've never thought about it.”

“Any animals you wanna see now?”

“I'm not really a big animal person,” Clarke admitted, and Lexa didn't look surprised.

They walked around the zoo for another half hour or so, not talking and not stopping at any one animal pen. Clarke was really curious about what was bothering Lexa beyond the fact that she wanted to be in Orlando, because the blonde was pretty sure that there was more. If there wasn't, why would Lexa be in such a weird mood, running off and trying to experiencing something crazy?

At about seven-thirty, they were back at the wall that they had climbed over to get in. They had to find a different place to climb back over to get out, though, because the inside of the wall was overall more smooth and nice looking than the outside. Finally, though, they were back at Lexa's car.

“You out of energy yet?” Clarke wondered, aware that her body was still quite tired from the carnival earlier that night.

Lexa, apparently, was not having the same problem. “Not at all. Why? You want to go home?” The question sounded genuine enough, and green eyes focused on blue ones with curiosity. Clarke found herself shaking her head, and Lexa started her car. “Any requests?”

Clarke didn't have any, so Lexa just drove them aimlessly until she thought of something. At eight, they were pulling up to a grocery store. “Uh, what are we doing here?”

“I need to buy something,” Lexa claimed, turning off her car. “Come on.”

Clarke scrambled out of the car as Lexa climbed out and started toward the entrance. “What do you need to buy?”

“Just come on, Clarke,” Lexa said, rolling her eyes. Clarke did as she was told and stopped talking, and followed the brunette into the store. They started toward the household items sections rather than the food that took up most of the store. “How did you and your boyfriend break up?”

The question came out of nowhere, and Clarke actually did a double take when she heard it. “How do you know about that?”

“I know people,” Lexa answered ,”who apparently heard about it. I assume that's why every time I've seen you at a party or at the carnival in the past few weeks, you've looked like shit.”

“Thanks,” Clarke deadpanned, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Talking about Finn was something that she preferred not to do, but after a moment, she gave in. “Finn cheated on me.”

“That's what I thought,” Lexa admitted, though her voice was softer now, apologetic almost, but she didn't apologize. Somehow, Clarke appreciated that. Everyone was always apologizing, even though it wasn't their fault. “So, how much do you hate him?”

“I don't,” Clarke replied, frowning. “I... I don't know. I don't know how I feel about him.”

“You have to be mad, though?”

Clarke nodded. “I'm pissed at him, yeah. But I guess I'm mostly mad at myself. He had feelings for me and my best friend, Raven, at the same time. He kept trying to get with both of us, but I ended up falling for him before she did and got with him. Raven barely even knew that he had feelings for her at all. But I should've known from that whole thing that he wasn't trustworthy.”

“Interesting situation,” Lexa commented, as she led Clarke down an aisle and stopped in front of the shelves lined with toilet paper packages. “But you shouldn't be mad at yourself. He's the one who hurt you, after all.”

“I know. I'm mad at him, too.” Lexa grabbed a package of toilet paper off of one of the shelves, and Clarke raised an eyebrow at her. “What are you getting toilet paper for?”

“It's for your ex boyfriend,” Lexa stated, “at least, for the outside of his house.”

Clarke's eyes bugged out. “You want to TP my ex boyfriend's house?” Lexa nodded. “Why do you even care?”

“Well, seeing as the source of my bad summer and even more so, my bad week, is in Orlando, there's really nothing I can do to get my anger out about it. So we may as well deal with the source of your bad summer,” Lexa reasoned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. “He's probably at that stupid party, right? So he won't even know until he stumbles home with triple vision.”

Clarke gave the brunette a skeptical look.

“If you really don't want to, we won't,” she said.

“No, we should do it,” Clarke agreed, straightening up and taking in a deep breath. “We may as well.”

A small smile appeared on Lexa's face, and she started for one of the checkout lines. Lexa paid for the toilet paper and then they headed back out to her car. “Address?”

Clarke gave it to her, but ended up having to instruct her one where to go as they drove, because Lexa hadn't lived in Miami for long enough to know where to go when given a random address. When they reached the neighborhood that Finn lived in, Lexa parked her car down the street from his house. Then, she produced the silver flask from her drawstring bag and passed it to Clarke, who took another drink. Lexa, despite driving, took a quick drink from it as well and then slid it back into the bag. She set the bag back down on the center console and reached into the backseat to grab the package of toilet paper.

“Here goes nothing,” she said, tearing it open and passing two of the rolls to Clarke, keeping the other two for herself.

They walked left the car and walked down the street, and Clarke stopped them when they reached his house. “There it is,” she muttered. “The last time I was here, I walked into his bedroom and saw him tangled up with some other girl. She probably didn't even know that I existed.”

“Well, take it out on the house,” Lexa suggested, and Clarke took in a deep breath. Willing herself to not think about any consequences, she launched one of the rolls of toilet paper at the house.

It took about fifteen minutes to properly TP the whole front of the house, though, because getting the toilet paper stuck on the building while still being able to get the rolls back to do maximize the use of the paper was actually quite a challenge. It seemed like Lexa had done this before, though, because she ended up being quite the expert.

With every toss of the toilet paper rolls, though, Clarke felt herself becoming more and more exhilarated, and the exhaustion she'd been feeling earlier began to turn instead into adrenaline. It probably had something to do with the alcohol that was affecting her body as well, but either way, she felt alive.

When it was complete, the front of Finn's house was covered in strips of white toilet paper, and the two pretty trees in his front yard were also decorated with it. “He'll have fun cleaning that up,” Lexa commented, glancing over their work.

“He'll be pissed,” Clarke commented, “and he'll definitely know that I had something to do with it.”

“So? He can't do anything about it, and he won't have any proof. Plus, he's got to know that he was an ass to you, so he'll probably just pretend it didn't happen so that he doesn't have to face his shame,” Lexa insisted. “Come on, we should go before someone sees us here.”

It was nearing nine o'clock now – with the driving around taken into account, they'd been gone for about three hours. Clarke had a feeling that Lexa was in no mood to end the night there, though, and she was proven right as Lexa started driving off – and not toward their houses.

“Still no requests?”

“You running out of ideas?”

Lexa smirked. “No. I've got plenty. Some of them we just can't do until it's later.” Clarke didn't question the vague statement, instead just relaxing into Lexa's passenger seat and watching the Miami suburbs turn into the city.

“Where are we going now?” Clarke wondered out of pure curiosity, looking to the girl next to her.

“Bayfront,” Lexa answered.

Clarke quirked up an eyebrow. “The park?” Lexa nodded. “Why?”

“Why not? I like the amphitheater.”

“Is anything happening there tonight?” Clarke wondered, and Lexa shook her head. “How do you know?”

“I checked,” the brunette replied. “Surprisingly, there's nothing at the amphitheater tonight. Don't ask me why, seems like the perfect weekend for a concert.”

“So, we're going to an empty amphitheater?”

Lexa nodded, and Clarke just found a small smile appearing on her face. It was a bit of drive to the amphitheater, but once they got there, Clarke was surprised at how empty the place was. People were scattered around the park itself, of course, and there were definitely still people down by the ocean, but the theater area itself was deserted. Clarke had only ever been there during concerts, so seeing it this way was mind boggling.

They walked up to the theater from where Lexa left her car in silence, the brunette's drawstring bag slung loosely over her shoulder. Clarke could hear the clatter of the flask and something else in it, and she briefly wondered what else Lexa had come equipped with.

Reaching the empty rows and rows of seats in front of the huge stage, Clarke's gaze swept over the whole area. “It's so much different when it's empty.”

“I've only been here once,” Lexa admitted, “but there was a ton of people here when I was. It's definitely a different place without people.”

Clarke took off into the area in front of the first row of seats, looking up at the theater. Putting her palms on the stage floor, she hoisted herself up onto the raised level. When she stood, she turned and looked down at Lexa, still on the same level as the chairs in front of the stage.

“You going to start a concert up there by yourself?” Lexa asked, sitting down in the front row of seats.

“I don't think you want to hear me sing,” Clarke joked in response, raising an eyebrow.

Lexa smiled. “I'm sure you don't sound too bad.”

“Let's not find out.” Clarke walked across the front of the stage, looking out at the empty seats in front of her. She supposed that there were probably multiple occasions that the amphitheater was empty, but it felt magical. It was much darker out by now, as it was nearing ten o'clock. The lights of the tall city buildings kept the park partially illuminated, though, so she still had a wide field of vision despite the time. She made her way back toward the area of the stage in front of where Lexa was sitting. The brunette's eyes had been on Clarke while she was walking along the stage, and though the blonde had noticed, she said nothing about it. “So, what happened this week that made it so bad for you?”

Lexa rolled her eyes, sighing as she relaxed into the seat. “Well you see, when I moved here to Miami, my girlfriend and I decided to call things off. I didn't think the three hours would be too much of an issue, but she did. However, we didn't really end things completely, as far as being friends, you know? And then, last week, I called her to ask how she'd been. I was curious, and she and I haven't talked much since I left Orlando.”

Lexa paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“She wasn't very happy to get a phone call from me apparently. I'm not exactly sure what's going on with her, but she's got it in her head that it's completely my fault that we ended things. She had a few choice words to say about me apparently breaking her heart.” Lexa scoffed. “Needless to say, that pissed me off pretty badly. I said a few not very nice things back to her, and now we are definitely not going to maintain touch with one another. I was already mostly over her, anyway, it's just... kind of hard, you know? Ending things that you never thought you'd have to end.”

Clarke nodded, looking down at the brunette, who had finally opened her eyes again.

“I called my best friend after that, but she hardly had the time of day to talk to me,” Lexa stated, her voice flat. “Evidently, there are things far more important than maintaining our friendship.”

“Sounds like it's Orlando that doesn't have enough decent people,” Clarke commented, looking at Lexa carefully. The girl let out a light breath.

“Maybe.”

Clarke sat down on the edge of the stage, her legs dangling down, directly across from where Lexa was sitting. “So why tonight?” Lexa's gaze jumped up to meet the blonde's, and she shrugged.

“I don't know. My friend Caris and I were at the carnival earlier, and she wanted to go out to that party at that guy Murphy's house,” Lexa admitted. Clarke nodded – that was the party that Octavia and Raven had wanted her to go to. “But after I got ready for it, I just didn't want to. I spent a lot of my summer at parties, getting stupidly drunk to forget about the fact that I had to leave Orlando and lose so many people.”

“Maybe they weren't worth it, if you could lose them that easily,” Clarke said quietly, and a sad smile grew on Lexa's face.

“Well if they weren't worth it, after all of the years that I knew them, I wonder who is.”

They sat there in silence for about ten minutes, Lexa eventually moving to sit next to Clarke on the stage in order to pass the blonde the flask. The brunette only took a sip from it, probably trying to stay somewhat conscious about her alcohol level since she was driving.

It was ten-thirty when they left the amphitheater, but they didn't go to Lexa's car. Instead, the brunette led Clarke down through the park and to the beach. It wasn't the biggest beach in Miami, but it was nice. Neither of them made for the water, instead they walked silently along it, their feet burying into the soft sand. There were more people there than just them, but seeing as it was getting later, there weren't too many.

When it was nearing eleven, Lexa looked to Clarke. “What time does the carnival close up for the night?”

“I think it did at ten,” Clarke answered, tilting her head. “Why?”

“That's where we're going next.” Green eyes glowed through the darkness, bright with mischief. “You ready to get going?”

“I suppose so.”

Five minutes later, they were back in Lexa's car, and the brunette was driving back toward where they both lived. The carnival had been set up near their neighborhood for the week, and the following day was the last day it would be set up. It was perfect timing for high school students, who were about to be shoved back into the life of school.

When they got to the carnival, it was definitely closed. It was nearly pitch black out, too, since it was more in the suburban area, without bright city lights shining across it. The park it was set up across was pretty big, but all of the lights around it were off. It was probably to discourage people from sneaking into the closed carnival at night, but it didn't deter Lexa, who opened her drawstring bag and retrieved two flashlights. She passed one to Clarke.

It was easier to hop the temporary fence around the carnival than it was at the zoo, so they got inside pretty easily. “You ever wonder how they transport rides like that?” Lexa nodded toward one of the carnival rides.

“They have trucks and stuff,” Clarke replied, and she caught Lexa rolling her eyes playfully.

“Yeah, but it's still weird. I just imagine seeing it on the back of a truck driving down the highway,” the brunette admitted. Clarke let out a light laugh and shook her head.

“You're just too used to Disney World.”

Lexa shrugged. “What can I say? Orlando is way better in the theme park department than Miami. You've been, haven't you?”

“Oh yes, multiple times,” the blonde replied. “As I kid, I went with my friend Wells – our families were really close friends since we lived right next to each other. I went two years ago during the summer, too, with Octavia and Raven.”

“Wells was the one who lived in my house before this summer, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Clarke replied. “So, what are we doing here exactly?”

Lexa turned on her flashlight and pointed it at the mini ferris wheel that was set up in the middle of the carnival. “You ever turned on a ferris wheel before?”

“Um, no.” Clarke raised her eyebrows. “Have _you_?”

“Of course not,” Lexa answered, but she was now heading toward the ferris wheel. Clarke out a breath and followed her. “Can't be too confusing, though.” They got to the ride, and Lexa went to the control booth, and after a few moments, the lights on the ferris wheel came on. She flashed a wide smile at Clarke, who was honestly impressed. “So, I saw today that basically, when you pull this lever thing, it rotates the wheel enough to bring the next box down to get more passengers. This other lever starts it on the actual ride, the one that takes a few minutes to go all the way around.”

“Okay, so how do you plan on pulling that while we're both on the ride?”

Lexa smiled slyly. “I came prepared,” she replied, a glint in her green eyes as she opened her drawstring back and produced a rope. Clarke raised her eyebrows as Lexa tied the end of the rope to the lever. She gently unrolled the rope out of the control booth and toward the entrance to the ferris wheel. “I'll pull it from inside the thing, and then just drop it while we go. It'll stop after it goes through its full trip.”

Clarke followed Lexa into the little box, sitting down across from the brunette, who tugged the rope. Somehow, it actually worked, and the the ferris wheel began to rotate. “Wow, I'm thoroughly impressed.”

Lexa smiled proudly.

“Doesn't seem like this trip was very spontaneous, though.”

“Maybe I've been thinking about sneaking out here specifically before the carnival packs up tomorrow. Everything else, though...” Lexa shrugged. “I just wanted to do something else than think about Orlando and just...”

“I know what you mean,” Clarke insisted, looking out at the park, which was now spread below them. She was pretty sure that the ferris wheel went around one time without stopping, and then stopped in intervals through the second rotation, to let every box stop at the top. “My friends have been trying to get me to stop thinking about Finn for the past few weeks, but they just want to go out to parties and... I don't know, I mean... I used to go out to parties with Finn. It doesn't really help to make me not think about him. Especially when he's bound to be there.”

Lexa hummed in response. “Gotta love relationship drama.”

“Sometimes I just wish it was easier. Getting over something like what he did,” Clarke muttered. “Just... sometimes I still get so pissed off. I literally walked into his room to surprise him, and he was having some nice, casual morning sex with some other girl.”

“I don't understand cheating,” Lexa admitted. “If you have someone amazing enough that you're devoted to them enough to make your relationship official, why would you even consider someone else? I mean, if you reach the point that you are, wouldn't you realize that you didn't want the relationship that you're already in?”

“I guess some people just can't commit, even if they wanted to,” Clarke said. The ferris wheel paused its rotation. They were at the three o'clock position in the counterclockwise rotating circle. “I just wish I could've known that he was going to be one of those people.”

“Sounds to me,” Lexa said softly, drawing the blonde's blue gaze away from the dark scenery around them and instead to intense green eyes, “that he doesn't deserve you either way.”

Clarke smiled gratefully at the brunette. “Thanks.” Lexa opened up her bag and grabbed the flask, taking a sip from it and then passing it off to Clarke. After taking a drink, she gave it back to Lexa to put away. “Where'd you get that?”

Lexa shrugged. “I've had it. Just never used it.”

“You're a lot different than the way you came off as when I first met you,” Clarke commented, leaning against the edge of the bench in the box as it began to move up to the twelve o'clock position at the top of the ferris wheel.

“I wasn't really myself when I moved here,” Lexa said, sounding slightly faraway. “I was still hurting a lot over my breakup with my ex girlfriend. I used to be all sorts of fun when I lived in Orlando.”

“You don't seem half bad in Miami.” Clarke smiled at the girl, who laughed lightly. Their box stopped at the top of the ferris wheel, and Lexa adjusted her position in her seat, leaning her elbows on her knees.

“I guess Miami isn't all bad,” Lexa admitted. “It's beautiful here, actually. The beaches are pretty nice. And I suppose there are quite a few decent people here.”

“If you're not talking about me, I'm highly offended,” Clarke teased, smiling.

Lexa's green eyes gazed at her intensely again, but instead of feeling uncomfortable, the blonde felt a tension between the two of them that she hadn't felt before. She caught Lexa's gaze fall a bit lower than eye level, and Clarke instinctively bit down lightly on her bottom lip. When she did so, Lexa looked back up at her eyes. “You look nervous,” Lexa commented.

Clarke hadn't realized that her heart was pounding. At some point, the ferris wheel box had become ten times smaller, and she was leaning forward in her bench just as Lexa was doing across from her. They were so close in proximity, and perhaps that did make Clarke nervous. “Do I?”

“Mmhmm,” Lexa hummed an affirmative. “Would you rather me lean away?”

Clarke was shaking her head before the question was finished being asked. Lexa suddenly leaned forward even more so, connecting their lips in a hard kiss. Lexa's lips were soft, but they moved against Clarke's fiercely, as if she'd wanted to kiss her since their night together began. Clarke found her hand moving up into Lexa's long, curly hair, scratching her fingers against her scalp as she tangled them into the hair.

Lexa's teeth bit down on Clarke's bottom lip, and the blonde felt a moan release from her throat. The brunette pulled the lip into her mouth, sucking on it tenderly. Suddenly, Lexa's legs were straddling Clarke's lap on her bench, in order to remedy the leaning in situation. Now, their bodies were pressed together, and Clarke felt herself melting.

Even as they felt the ferris wheel rotating down to the nine o'clock position, almost done with the second full rotation, they didn't break their kiss. Lexa's hands were against the skin under Clarke's tank top, and Clarke's hands were tangled into long, beautiful hair. Lexa's tongue found its way past the blonde's soft lips, and their noses kept bumping together.

It wasn't until they reached the bottom of the ride that they finally broke apart, both breathing heavily and keeping their foreheads touching. “Well...” Clarke ran her tongue over her lips.

Lexa laughed a small, quiet, lighthearted laugh, and it made Clarke smile. “Come on, we're not done yet.” She got off of the blonde, stepping off of the ride. Clarke followed suit, though her legs felt slightly weak from the intense kiss.

Lexa powered off the ferris wheel and obtained her rope and both of the flashlights that they'd left sitting by the control booth. Just as they were packing up the rope, though, a light came on at the front of the carnival and a voice called out, “Hey, who's there?”

“Shit,” Lexa hissed, as she and Clarke ducked behind the control booth.

“What do we do?” Clarke demanded, her heart pounding now for a different reason. Lexa grabbed the blonde's hand and started pulling her to the back of the carnival.

“Come on,” she said, her voice filled with excitement and adrenaline that Clarke also felt as she let the brunette drag her across the park. The voice was still calling out into the dark as they reached the fence at the back of the carnival. They jumped the fence as quickly as possible and then made a break for Lexa's car.

When they got into it, the brunette started it as fast as she could and started driving off, and by that point, both of them were laughing with relief. “Fuck, I thought we were going to get caught,” Clarke said, once her laughs died down a bit.

“I forced you to come out with me,” Lexa said, “so I'm not going to let you get in trouble. Plus, I'd rather not get in trouble either. But we are by no means done, so we should try and keep a lower profile for the rest of the night.”

“It was your idea to hijack a ferris wheel,” Clarke reminded the brunette, who just smirked.

The blonde glanced out the window and immediately realized that they were heading toward the beach. It was about a twenty minute drive away, and Clarke checked the time to see that it was now just past midnight. They'd been out for six hours.

“We're going to the beach?”

Lexa shrugged. “Any better ideas?”

“We already went to the beach,” Clarke stated, though she offered up no other ideas.

“Well, we're going to a private beach.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows. As the term implied, private beaches were not open to the public, and so that meant that they were yet again breaking into an area that they were not allowed at. Clarke didn't think it would be too big of a problem, though, because whether or not the beaches were private, they were easily accessible. They would only get into trouble if someone actually caught them there.

Lexa parked her car about five minutes away from the beach that they ended up trekking down to, and when they got there, darkness had swallowed everything around them. The water reflected the moonlight, which glistened down from almost directly above them, but besides that, it was incredibly dark. Clarke was positive that no one would see them there, and that's what she assumed Lexa knew to be true as well.

Lexa slid off her shoes and then dropped her flannel on top of them, leaving her in just her shorts and tank top.

“What are you doing?” Clarke wondered.

“Going for a swim,” Lexa replied, tilting her head. She gripped the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up and over her head, revealing her toned stomach and the black bra that encased her breasts. Clarke tried to to stare, swallowing dryly. After the brunette also wiggled out of her shorts, she raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there forever?”

Clarke blinked, aware that her pupils were blown by now by more than the darkness outside. After tossing off her shoes, she peeled off her tank, hoping that the underwear she was wearing was at least somewhat matching. By the time she had stripped down to just her underwear and bra, she found herself relieved to find that they were.

Lexa was already headed toward the water, and Clarke shivered slightly, watching her for a moment longer. She started after the brunette in a moment, though, and soon found herself almost entirely submerged in water. By then, Lexa had already stopped wading out, and was just watching the blonde make her way through the surprisingly warm, salty ocean. “I wouldn't ever guess that you'd be from Miami,” Lexa admitted.

“Why?” Clarke wondered, quirking up an eyebrow. Lexa just shrugged, though, not offering any answer. “Well, I was born here, so. Definitely from Miami.”

“I suppose that the city does suit you,” Lexa mused. “You're both stunning, anyway.”

Clarke felt her cheeks flush, but she snickered and laughing lightly. “Wow, very smooth.” Lexa just batted her eyelashes at the blonde playfully.

“Have you ever skinny dipped before?” Lexa wondered, raising a curious eyebrow at the blonde, who was now blushing even more.

“Uh, no.”

“Neither have I,” Lexa admitted, suddenly swimming a bit away from Clarke. Blue eyes followed her every movement, and Clarke couldn't help but feel like Lexa was definitely aware of the staring. “On one hand, I've always wanted to try. But the ocean seems like not a very good place to. What do you think?”

“About skinny dipping in the ocean?”

Lexa nodded.

“Ah, sounds... kinda weird?” Clarke offered, though her thoughts were not perfectly aligning, because the knowledge that Lexa was half naked in the water so close to her was invading her other thoughts. She'd never even considered liking Lexa before tonight, but now that she felt like she actually knew the girl, all she wanted to do was pull her closer and kiss her senseless. She had a feeling that Lexa knew what her thoughts were currently focused on.

“On the other hand,” Lexa continued, reaching her hand behind her, “I don't think it would be too weird to go topless. Lots of people do that.” Clarke heard the sound of the clasp of Lexa's bra coming undone, and then the girl was pulling the article of clothing off of her body, and flung it closer to the shore to be washed up onto the sand.

Clarke's mouth was entirely dry, and Lexa was looking at her with her somehow fiery green eyes, challenging her to come closer and do what she so desperately wanted to do.

“You just going to stay over there?” Lexa husked out, daring Clarke, who took in a deep breath and took a step in the deep water toward Lexa. Their chests and downward were submerged in water, so Clarke couldn't see Lexa's revealed chest, but as soon as they were nearly within touching distance, Lexa's hands were pulling Clarke in for a deep kiss. The blonde could immediately feeling soft, bare breasts against her bra.

Lexa's mouth was taking control of Clarke's, and her fingers were scraping against the blonde's pale skin. When they ran into Clarke's bra, Lexa pulled her lips away from Clarke's just enough to mumble, “Do you mind if I take that off?”

“No,” Clarke responded, her voice breathy. She wanted her bra off, she wanted Lexa to touch her bare breasts and every other part of her body. “Please take it off.”

Lexa hummed lowly, her fingers easily unclasping Clarke's bra and flinging it off in the direction of the shore. She then pulled their bodies flush together, and the blonde found herself moaning at just the feeling of their skin touching. Lexa's lips captured Clarke's lower one, sucking it again like she'd done earlier, and the blonde moaned. Her hands were on Lexa's midsection, circling back around to her lower back. She scraped her nails downward, sliding her hands under Lexa's underwear and causing the brunette to shiver. Clarke felt proud of herself as Lexa let out the reaction.

Lexa bit down on Clarke's lip, tugging on it gently, as if asking for something. Clarke didn't know what she wanted, but she ended up concluding that the brunette wasn't asking for anything, because a moment later, her hands were cupping Clarke's breasts and she released the blonde's lip. She gently caressed the blonde's body, eliciting moans from her easily, but she also allowed Clarke's tongue to take control of her mouth this time.

They somehow made their way up toward the beach as the kissed deeply and passionately, and exchanged burning touches. Clarke knew that Lexa had ultimately led them out of the water, and when their feet reached the drier sand, their lips broke apart. “What now?” Clarke murmured, her eyes still closed as she leaned into the brunette.

“I suppose we should put clothes back on,” Lexa suggested, “but I'll gladly take them off again once we're at my car – only if you'd like, of course.”

“I think I would definitely like that.”

They threw on their clothes sloppily, which was a bit awkward since they were still mostly wet, and made their way back to Lexa's car. The five minute walk felt like hours, but once they reached the car, they climbed into the backseat without question. They were both stripped of their clothing within minutes, and Lexa topped the blonde in the backseat of her car and did wondrous things to her body. Every thought was ripped from Clarke's mind when Lexa touched her, leaving her only with the desperate want for more of Lexa. Every movement of Lexa's fingers inside of her caused a new sensation, she was completely at the girl's mercy, and it was incredible. She came undone to Lexa's fingers easily, and afterward somehow managed to flip their positions in the small car. She knew that she was not near as skilled as Lexa apparently was in the art of pleasing, but as it was not Clarke's first time to have sex with a girl, she definitely didn't flop in her task. She had Lexa squirming under her, and breathing unevenly, and she eventually came undone as well. Ultimately, they were both sweaty and equally pleased by the time they were done.

They occupied the back seat together for a while, Clarke practically on top of Lexa, before the brunette out a deep breath. “Wow,” she said, “I did not think that would happen tonight.”

“If you didn't, I definitely didn't,” Clarke replied. “But I definitely can't say that I regret it.”

They laid there a for a little bit longer, and Clarke was pretty sure that they both fell in and out of sleep for about an hour total, because by the time Lexa finally stirred, the clock in the front of the car read one-thirty in the morning.

“Mm,” Lexa hummed, sitting up slightly and causing the two of them to have to separate, sitting now on either side of the seats. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Clarke's lips. Then she said, “We have one more thing to do.”

“Do we?” Clarke asked, her eyes watching Lexa carefully.

The brunette nodded, reaching for her clothes on the floor of her car. After both of them had wiggled somehow back into their clothing, they opened the doors to get back into the front of the car. The air outside had gotten significantly cooler, and the blonde shivered as she sat down in Lexa's passenger seat.

“Are you cold?” Lexa asked.

“I'm fine,” Clarke responded, but Lexa was already reaching back onto the floor again to grab her flannel. She handed it over to Clarke, who took it gratefully and pulled it on. It smelled like Lexa, she realized, though it was a smell that she hardly knew she could even recognize.

Lexa drove them away from the beach a bit, but Clarke could tell that they were staying near the coast. They ended up driving somewhere the the blonde hadn't ever been, and when they pulled down near another beach, Clarke's gaze caught on an old lighthouse, one that was definitely no longer in use. “Whoa,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

“I found it when I first moved here,” Lexa admitted. “It was on one of my worst days of missing Orlando. I've come back here a few times.”

Clarke didn't say anything as Lexa stopped the car, putting it in park, and then they both got out and headed for the light house. By now, it was past two in the morning, and Clarke was definitely feeling tired. Nevertheless, she followed Lexa into the lighthouse door and climbed the steps up to the top. It wasn't particularly tall, and it seemed pretty old to the point where people had forgotten about its existence.

When they reached the top of the lighthouse, Lexa went to the window surrounding the center, where the light was supposed to be, and pushed one of the panels open. It led out onto the rim around the top of the lighthouse and faced out toward the ocean.

“Do you have a death wish?” Clarke asked, furrowing her eyebrows as Lexa climbed out the window.

“I've done this before, Clarke.”

“Still,” the blonde said, though she found herself following the girl anyway. The ledge was actually not too small, so it didn't end up feeling too terrifying. They sat there together on the edge for a while, unspeaking, in the darkness. Finally, Clarke said, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Bringing me out tonight to... everywhere. It was exhilarating,” Clarke admitted.

Clarke felt the brunette looking at her in the darkness, and could practically see her smiling softly. “I told you. Beat the party too, right?”

“Of course,” she replied. “I wasn't going to that thing anyway.”

Lexa laughed lightly, and Clarke suddenly felt the brunette's hand against her own, playing with her fingers. “Thank you for coming with me. This would've been way less effective had been by myself.”

“You're welcome,” Clarke said quietly, her gaze focused on Lexa's hand in hers. A few beats later, she added, “I'm sorry. About what happened with your friends in Orlando.”

“It's okay,” Lexa said genuinely. “I think I'm going to like Miami more than I thought I would. Also, likewise, I'm sorry about your ex.”

Clarke let out a laugh. “Thanks. I think TPing his house helped my healing process. I already feel way more over him and his shit now.”

“Glad to be of help,” Lexa said. “What time does the sun come up during the summer in Miami?”

“Six-thirty,” Clarke answered, before suddenly yawning and spontaneously leaning over so that her head was in Lexa's lap. The girl seemed slightly surprised, but then her fingers began to thread through blonde hair. “Four more hours.”

“We don't have to stay that long.”

“Do you need to be somewhere in the morning?”

Lexa's fingers scratched gently against Clarke's scalp. “No. I don't have to be anywhere until school on Monday.”

“Same,” Clarke murmured, smelling salt water on Lexa's bare legs and feeling incredibly sleepy.

“I suppose I should sleep some before I drive,” Lexa reasoned, sounding quite tired as well. Clarke nodded against the girl's skin, before yawning again and feeling herself drift off to sleep.

She woke as the sun was starting to rise, at about six-thirty, she assumed. She heard Lexa's steady breathing, telling her that the brunette was still asleep, but as the sun peaked out over the ocean, she began to stir as well. “Clarke? Are you awake?”

“Yes,” Clarke replied tiredly. “It's officially been twelve hours since we left my house.” It amused her that they were gone for so long, considering that her plans for the night had been taking a nap, eating, and then sleeping more.

“I feel like I kidnapped you,” Lexa teased lightly.

Clarke chuckled. “Does it count as kidnapping if I went voluntarily? Plus, I wouldn't worry. My parents won't even notice I'm gone, they'll just assume I've been sleeping for literally twelve hours straight. Wouldn't be a new thing, anyway.”

Lexa laughed. “Cool, so no police to deal with then.” The sun was about halfway peeking up above the ocean now, and Clarke forced herself to sit up. “We should probably go though,” Lexa said at the same time.

“I guess we can't run away from our problems forever.”

Smiling, Lexa said, “Well, I don't think that's what we were doing. Last night, I wasn't running from my problems. I was recovering from them. Last night, I think I realized that Miami has far more potential than I initially assumed.”

“Last night, I realized that you're actually a lot different than I thought, so I suppose that's a good thing,” Clarke teased, leaning toward the brunette and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

They climbed down from the lighthouse and got back into Lexa's car, and the brunette drove them back to their side by side houses. She parked in her own driveway, but neither of them moved for a moment. “Well,” Lexa said softly, “I guess I'll see you.”

“Tomorrow,” Clarke added. “I'll see you at school tomorrow. First day of senior year.”

“I was kind of dreading Monday,” Lexa admitted, “but I guess it won't be too bad now.”

Clarke lifted an eyebrow. “You have quite a few friends here now, though, don't you? You weren't going to be all alone.”

“I'm pretty sure that you and I now go beyond being friends, Clarke,” Lexa stated, looking pointedly at the blonde. “Anyway, none of them compare to you. If they did, I would've invited them to go out all night with me. Instead, I invited you.”

Smiling at her neighbor, Clarke gave in and just tilted her head slightly. “Well, I promise that I won't let your Monday suck ass, then. I'll see you tomorrow, Lexa.” She leaned forward and kissed the brunette, before climbing out of the car and walking across the lawn to her own house. She glanced back as she walked, seeing Lexa heading up to her front door as Clarke did the same.

Her strange summer was ending on a good note – and incredible note, actually – and suddenly, senior year didn't seem so daunting. Clarke smiled, letting herself into her house, and her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Lexa the next day.

Yeah, she was going to be okay, as long as she had Lexa.

And as she fell into her warm, comfy bed without even bothering to shower first, she let her mind replay all of the events of the long night, and she smiled, a warm feeling in her chest, and fell asleep peacefully, pretending that she was still laying on Lexa's lap, on the top of a lighthouse on the coast of Miami.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will hopefully be a new multichapter fanfic on here in the coming weeks from me, but until then, follow me on Fanfiction.net at BrittzandTana to read my Clexa story "Cheap Thrills", and follow me on Twitter @BrittzandTana to bother me about updates or just to keep up with my life, if you want to do that for some reason. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! I should probably sleep now! XD
> 
> xxTori


End file.
